Transfomers Prime: A girl with Dark powers
by mchap1154
Summary: The autobot discover a young gril with a very strang power, Megatron is aware of her power and is trying to find a way to use it for his own purposes. Will the autobots be able to help her, or will she fall victim to Megatron as a slave?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: A girl with powers.

When a young girl named Tailee travels the world on her own and hears trouble coming up back in the states (in Nevada specifically) she decides to venture there to see what kind of danger could be lurking when she arrives. The moment she gets there she keeps hearing that there are these giant mechanical creatures that travel in disguise. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she goes on a search for them.

She believed that they would not be anywhere near humans or civilization, but they can't allow themselves to be seen and exposed. So they must be somewhere outside of the city and in the desert part of Nevada.

On her way she crosses a bridge that leads to the rocky desert, but soon notices that a gang of people that hang out bellow the bridge were watching her every move. She keeps herself focused on the task she gave herself and ignored them. Only to be stopped at the end of the bridge by two cars in her path.

Two boys walked out of both of the cars, one was tall and had dark brown hair. He wore a white short-sleeve shirt a pair of blue jeans and black cowboy boots with spars on the heel. The other boy was a little shorter than he was with sandy hair color. He wore a black T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under neath it. A pair of dark blue jeans and blue and white tennis shoes.

Two more boys came up behind her and weren't dressed any different than the two in front of her. She was being surrounded by them, she knew that the boys that hanged around here don't take kindly to trespassers, esp. when their girls. Right when they were fixing to try something Tailee used her fighting skills she picked up from her travels.

She knew kung-fu, karate, 18 forms of martial arts, and a few boxing skills while she was still in America, and learned how to block some ones chi in China.

She used her boxing skills on the two guys behind her. She gave one a right cross in the face then a left cross, and then an upper cut to the chin.

She gave the other one a fist to the stomach and then a fist to the nose, thus knocking him unconscious as well as the other one. She used a few kung-fu skills on one of the guys in front her and hit the other boy in various spots which made his body go numb and made it so that he couldn't move. Once they were all taken care of, little did she realize that someone watched the entire fight and became interested in her strength and power and noticed that her eyes were a shade of bright red that changed when the fight stopped. She then continued her journey into the desert.

The sun began to set and continued to get darker; she stopped in the middle of her journey and decided to rest on the ground. She made herself a cup of green leaf tea that she made with the help of a bond fire she started with branches from a nearby tree and spark rocks that she used to start the fire.

She got the tea from her travel in china; it was given to her by a friend she made there.

She felt so peaceful as she watched the moon rise into the sky; she had never felt like she was now one the earth. The moment she finished her tea she put out the fire, put her stuff away and then slept in the nearby tree. She fell asleep with ease as she laid on the biggest branch in the tree. She used her back pack that she carried with her as pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly after only 5 hours of sleep she began to wake up at the sound of humming in the air, like a plane was about land. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and was shocked at what she was looking at. A gigantic menacing looking ship floating in mid air. She began to wonder if this was what the people in the city of Nevada were talking about.

Suddenly she saw two figures leaving the craft, one was a silver and purple looking craft that did not belong on earth the other one looked like a military jet plane, both were flying towards her position. She hid herself in the branches of the tree, hoping it would conceal her from whoever it was coming her way.

When they landed she saw them transform into giant metal men. One was a really big silver one with a purple colored gun on his on his left arm and pitch red eyes. The other one was a little more shorter than the silver one and skinnier too. He had the wings of the jet plane from his previous form on his back and had the same colored eyes as the silver one, only darker. She heard one of their voices speak out disturbing the silence in the air, which made her become nervous.

"Are you certain that this is where you saw the human, Starscream" asked the giant silver robot.

"Yes my lord, the last I saw her she was continuing down this path. I guarantee you will be impressed with her fighting skills. From what I observed of her performance while in a fight with four other humans, she is by all means like a human weapon. And apparently has a bit of a dark side to her." Starscream said

She then began to realize that he must of watched her fight off the four boys that tried to jump her on the bridge. She became terrified and she felt her heart pump 7 times per second. However the two of them had tracking devices and could track people down by heart rate and life force. The smaller one started to pick up a human heart beat and looked around for any possible hiding places for the human. His attention was drawn towards a small tree, but one that was big enough for a human to hide in. Both were drawn to the tree by curiosity and were sure that if this is where they last saw the human, she would have to find a place to hide and somewhere close.

As the two approached the tree their trackers about the heart rate they found, not minutes ago, started to go faster and higher the closer they got to the tree. The girl felt heart beat against her chest as she heard the sound of giant footsteps coming towards her. The moment was gone when the leaves in the tree began to move violently.

It was then she came face to face with the giant robot known as "Startscream" lost in the gaze of his red eyes. The gaze was over when felt five mechanical fingers rap around her waist and soon realized that she picked up by the giant robot. She came to meet the one that was her capture and the one she believed to be his leader.

The giant silver robot took a good look at the young female human as Starscream allowed her to stand up in his hand. She had dark blue eyes that matched the earth's color of the ocean. She had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had on a blue jean jacket with a black T-Shirt on, she had on blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes and the small white back pack on her back. She looked about the age of 18 or 19 given her height.

"Alright who are you and what do you want?" Tailee asked in anger

"Calm yourself human. We mean you no harm, unless provoked. We only wish to talk to you." Said the giant silver robot

"And exactly what do I have to talk about with you? Um I think nothing." She replied

"You would be wise to listen to Lord Megatron human." Said Starscream

"Who says you have the right to tell me what to do?" Tailee asked

You could easily tell that Megatron and Starscream were becoming irritataited by her back talk and trying to a smart alex. Just before they could continue with their interesting conversation, a pair of head lights appeared on the road. They saw a red and blue transfer truck, a very large green SUV and a yellow Chevy coming their way very fast. The moment they arrived on the scene they too transformed into giant robots.

One impaticular was taller than the other two, but just an few inches shorter than Megatron. The green one looked like he was stronger than other ones and his hands turned into wrecking balls. The yellow one looked a bit buff and had door wings on his back and strangely no mouth. They had sky blue optics (eyes) that were more comforting than the piercing red optics of a decepticon.

They stood posed for battle as the autobots prepared their weapons. Yet they were curious as to why Megatron would stand so still and remain perfectly calm. The silence was broken by the red and blue robot as he locked eyes with Megatron.

"Megatron, whatever you plan to do you will stop now." The large red and blue autobot said

"Unless you really want start a fight" The green autobots said as he cut in on the conversation

"I would put down your weapons if I were you Optimus. Unless you want to endanger the life of a human." Megatron said with an evil grin on his face

"What's he talking about? There isn't a human around here for miles." The green autobot said.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong Bulkhead. For you there is only one among us." He said darkly

Megatron moved to the side for the autobots to see that Starscream was now clutching Tailee in his hand to prove he was right. Starscream tightened his grip on her to insure that she couldn't get away. The autobots were shocked to see that they actually had a human captive. Their leader Optimus sealed away his weapons, showing that he will do what it takes to have no harm come to her.

Only he couldn't help but notice that there was something very strange about the young girl. Her eyes quickly changed back to the bright red color they were before on the night she fought off the four boys. To everyone's complete surprise and shock Tailee actually bit Starscream's hand forcing him to let go! She fell and landed on her feet.

The moment she landed on the ground they could tell she underwent a few changes. Her nails turned into long black claws, she grew a black tail behind her, her ears became pointed, and her teeth became pointed and sharp.

They were shocked at her sudden change; she then came into a state that closely resembled animal behavior, specifically wolf behavior. She growled at her previous captures and made a run for Starscream. She leaped right in front of him and used her claws to tear apart his chest plates, but was thrown off of him by Megatron.

Megatron knew that the girl was strong, but he didn't expect her to turn into a animal. He was in a very bad position. The autobots were ready to fight once more, and the young girl now had the strength to tear apart solid steel. He then decided to make a hastily retreat.

As they flew off back to the airship the autobots felt a strange mixture of the feeling of victory and pity. Thought they were glad that the decepticons did not get their hands on the young girl, but the moment they left they noticed that the girl's strength was dropping and fast. Mostly because her transformation takes up her energy and strength and just as much when she changes back.

Her vision became blurry and could hardly stand on her feet; she fell to the ground and passed out because of all the energy she used up to escape from Starscream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: meeting the autobots and learning her past

The moment the girl passed out the autobots could not find it in their sparks to leave her out here alone. Instead they took her to their base so Ratchet could perform a few medical tests to see exactly what was going on.

The moment they got to base Jack, Miko, and Raf, were stunned at what they saw Optimus carry in. A young girl with long black hair dressed in black, blue and white, completely unconscious.

"What is this Optimus, you know we can't afford to have any more human contact out there." Ratchet said both surprised and intrigued by Optimus as he brought in the girl.

"Ratchet, I have more than one reason for brining this human here to base." Optimus said as he looked down at the girl.

"Where did you even find her? And who is she?" Jack asked

"We are not sure of her identity, but we found her when we ran into Megatron as he held her captive."

"Why would Megatron need to kidnap a human? It doesn't make any sense, he's been threatening to destroy human kind, so why kidnap anyway." Ratchet said

"The reason for why they needed or wanted this human female remains a mystery, so long as she stays in this form of stasis."

Bee cut in on the conversation by a few whistles and clicks, which probably meant he tried to say why they wanted her. When he was done telling his short story Ratchet was shocked at his description of the girl during the fight and so was Raf.

"This girl was capable of transforming into an animal, that's not even theriretcialy possible." Ratchet shouted

"Wait a minute she capable of turning into what now?" Miko asked with a confused look on her face.

"Bee said that when she got away from Starscream she had animal features and charactistics. You know like a tail or claws or both." Raf said

"In this case Rafael happens to be right. I could do a full scan of her biosignature's to see what kind of traits lay in her cell structure, and a full scan of her body network just to see if she suffers from any sort of illnesses."

"Good the sooner she awakens, the sooner we get answers." Optimus said as he handed the girl over to Ratchet.

Ratchet placed the girl on the table in sick bay and hocked up a few wires to her in her arms legs and around her face. He did a full search of her cell structure and found a few interesting traits about her. Apparently he found traces of human and wolf DNA that have been mixed together into a single cell. Meanwhile the wires that were attached to her face were monitoring brain activity and there seemed to be a lot of it. Despite his efforts the girl remained in stasis for a few hours, while everyone else waited eagerly for her to wake up. During the suspense Arcee came in from a drive and was both surprised and intrigued by what she saw in sick bay, just like Ratchet when he first saw the girl. During this time the others explained why she's here and for what reason. Eventually she too was curious about the young girl and her power.

A few more hours passed and just when everyone thought it might have been time to give up; a pulse of energy was showing up on the monitor that showed her life force. It was coming back up to speed and all pulses were stabilizing. Suddenly the girl's eyes shoot right open, and without wasting any time she sprung into action once again. She jumped into the air and gave Bee a knee to the gut which sent him flying backwards, and she flipped Arcee on her back, and gave Bulkhead multiple hits to the head, and gave Optimus one fist to the chin. Her animal form came back and was showing that it had taken over again. The three humans were surprised at what they saw, Raf was the only one that had the courage to try and talk to her.

"Hey take it easy, we're not trying to hurt you." Raf said with pleading eyes

"Oh really, do I look that dumb to you?" Tailee said with an angry voice

"Please listen, we were only trying help, you got hurt and we brought you here too…"

"Experiment on me? Search my DNA up and down until you find out what makes me tick?" Tailee said as she cut him off at his sentence and got in his face

"No we were trying to help you. Don't you believe me?"

Raf looked at her with pleading eyes, and she began to listen to the boy she started to loosen up and calm down. Soon she was on her knees once more as her tail, claws, eyes and ears faded back to normal.

"Please forgive me, my mind isn't always my own"

"It's ok, you did it defensively and for protection, we understand."

"WOW, you are so cool. You were so strong you sent Bee flying into the wall and you flipped Arcee full circle, and I never seen anyone take down Bulkhead so fast, or knock out Optimus with one puch, your AWSOME. Are you some kind of werewolf? How did you get your strength? Where did you get your wolf half from? If your part wolf, does that mean that you hunt?" Miko asked and said with complete excitement in her voice

"Um, I think that'll do Miko. Sorry about that t, I'm Jack, that's Raf and Miko." Jack said as he shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you; my name is "Tailee". I'm pretty sure that I should be thanking Raf. If it weren't for him I would never had regained my sanity just now." Tailee said

Tailee was then introduced to the autobots and kept apologizing for what she did when she woke up. The autobots introduced themselves, first was Optimus prime, leader of the autobots, then Bulkhead, the muscle of the team, Arcee, she was kind of like a field agent, and Bumblebee, the teams scout.

He made a few clicks and whistles which probably meant hello. The weird part was she actually understood what Bumblebee said. Normally it was only Raf and the autobots that could understand what Bee could say.

"Wait, you can understand Bee? How is that even possible?" Miko shouted

"To tell the truth I don't really know how I can understand him I just do." Tailee responded.

"Ok, so now that we got introductions out of the way, how about we start talking about you." Arcee said as she glared down at Tailee.

"What do you mean talk about me?" Tailee asked

"The thing is that we're just curious about your power, the power that allows you to turn into a animal." Ratchet said as he cut in on the conversation.

"To tell the truth it's not something that I enjoy talking about." Tailee said as her heart swelled with sadness.

"If it's too difficult you don't have to talk about it." Jack said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's ok. If you guys really need to know, I think I can stomach it."

"It all started a long time ago when I was about the age of 15, and if you're goanna ask me hold I am now I'm 19. I got this power from my father. He was a brilliant inventor and scientist; he worked for a undercover agency for the military. They were working on a project that creates the perfect soldier. They believed it could happen with help of mixing together animal DNA with human DNA. However in order to test this out they needed a test subject. I agreed to let them experiment on me, and to be perfectly honest I don't know what the heck I was thinking. However my father wasn't willing to let his own daughter become a mutant for the sake of science. I told him that I trusted his fellow scientists, once before they said were only trying common house pet DNA, like cats and dogs. I reassured him that everything would be ok, so he finally allowed me to help, by being a test subject. They placed me in a room with one way mirror glass so they could see, but I couldn't. This room was where the merge of DNA would take place, when the procedure started I felt a bit of pain as the DNA fused with my body. I grew a long white tail, my finger nails grew a little longer, and my ears became pointed and eyes changed from dark blue to bright green. Their project for the perfect solider worked for all of three seconds. Something in the merge went terribly wrong, my eyes turned pitch red, my nails became long black claws, the white fur on my tail turned black, and my teeth turned into razor sharp fangs. Apparently they mixed up what kind of DNA they were supposed to use with wolf DNA by accident. The wolf's aggressive behavior towards humans got the best of me and I just couldn't fight back. I broke out of the room and was close to destroying the entire lab, if it weren't for my father being able to calm me down. After that I realized that I made a horrible mistake that I can't undo, after that I decided to leave my home and travel around the world trying to find ways to get my wolf half under control. I haven't seen my parents or my home ever since."

When she ended her story everyone couldn't help but feel heartbroken for what's happened to her and for what she did to her father's lab. No one would dare speak a word, either because it was out fear or they didn't know what reaction to use.

"Wow, I never would of thought that a human would let their own flesh and blood become a science experiment." Arcee said

"Your tellen me, and thought that the decepticons were cruel." said Bulkhead

"No, it wasn't being cruel, I just made a bad mistake that I wish I could change, but I can't. I just have to live with the fact that… I'm a freak. I can never fit in with other people and on the day I became like this, was day I hurt all of those innocent people. I'll never forgive myself for what I did that day."

Jack, Miko and Raf along with the rest of the autobots saw that her eyes were filling tears and she couldn't stop the flow of sadness from leaving her eyes. That was a moment she began to cry, the others did try to give her some comfort, but resulted in more tears.

"Tailee" Optimus said

"We cannot change what we have done in the past. If you want, you may stay here so we may help you find a way to control your power and train in combat."

"I can? Really?" Tailee said wiping the last of her tears from her eyes

Optimus had a look that showed he was being completely serious about this offer. But was pulled to side lines by Ratchet.

"Optimus what are you thinking. If we put her in training she'll be killed the moment we step foot in the ring with her. Plus we have enough to deal with, what with the other children staying here. And what happens if she can't control herself next time? What if she goes after the humans next and won't stop at all?"

"Ratchet it is clear to me that the girl is a danger to those around her, and a danger to herself, but if can find the secret of her aggressive nature there may be a possible chance for us to neutralize it at its source."

"And how, in the name of the Allspark, are we suppose to neutralize her anger."

"Well, I'll have to leave that to the medical expert." Optimus said with a smile

After all that it seems that Tailee has been excepted into the team and will now train with the others and learn of the autobots history of their planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Her training

After she became a member of "Team Prime" She trained with Bulkhead, who taught her about weaponry, Bumblebee and Arcee taught her fighting strategies, and she learned about Cybertron's history from Optimus and Ratchet. Sometimes during training she would take on all three of her teachers at once without going full wolf. When she wasn't training she would spend time with Jack, Miko and Raf either playing video games or rocking out on Miko's guitar. She was actually very good at playing the guitar, at which point Miko became a little jealous, but eventually got over it.

"Ha, I beat you again, and what was that again? Oh I remember it was the 15th time in a row. I am the queen of the virtual race track." Tailee said to Jack as she jumped up and down with glee

"It's just not possible, how can a girl be that good at racing games?" Jack asked

"I guess I'm just gifted. With the power to kick your butt and video games."

"Alright kid, that's enough games for now. Time for few training lessons when you're in the field." Arcee said

"Yeah and today you get to pick whatever weapon you want this time. Big or small." Bulkhead said

She smiled with delight knowing she could pick out what weapon she wanted. Normally Bulk would pick one out for her to master first, and then move on to the next.

As they set foot in the training room, which was one level down from the main level. She wanted to learn how to use an Energon blaster, like the ones that they use. There was one that she could use, because it was just her size. It was the same size as Hand Gun. She needed to know how to lock and load with this gun, since it needed Energon to work; she then took on a challenge between Bee and herself.

Too Bee's surprise the fight only took about three minutes! All she did was a fist to the chin, a knee to the stomach, and then grabbed him by the leg and flung him towards the wall. For her it was a walk in the park.

Up next was Arcee, in this match she got to try out the Energon gun she picked out. The moment the fight started, she used her guns and aimed for the middle. She stopped firing and ran while Arcee shot at her from left and right. She then jumped into the air and gave her a fist to the gut, witched pushed her back on her feet a little bit. Tailee landed on the ground and jumped back into the air, right as she was passing over Arcee's neck, she hit it in various spots. Suddenly Arcee's left leg went numb, which was right when Tailee kicked her in the back, and sent her sliding across the floor. Their battle only took about two minutes, one less than the fight with Bumblebee.

Her third and finale opponent was of course, Bulkhead. For them this was a battle of strength and wits. Bulkhead turned his hands into wrecking balls once more, and banged them against each other to show he was ready for a fight. To everyone's surprise the fight took about a whole ten minutes, they were swinging at each other from left and right, but it was still Tailee who came out on top. Thanks to the technique she learned about how to block someone's chi, or disconnect their senses and force their body to go numb.

The autobots have never met anyone like her before. They had no idea that her wolf half was so powerful, even when she didn't go full wolf. It was like it gave her the strength of 50 men at once. However they were curious about how much wolf DNA she had.

When they came back Ratchet gave her a full scan to learn more about her wolf half. As he went through the data of her cell structure, he discovered that there was more wolf in her than human. The cell were actually transforming into wolf cells, like she was changing into a different creature all together.

"So doc, find anything new about Tailee?" Bulkhead asked

"Yes I did. But what I found is extremely unsettling." Ratchet said

"Well are you going to tell us? Or keep us in the dark?" Arcee asked

Bee walked over and joined the conversation, because he too was curious about what was up with Tailee's wolf half.

"Well it turns out that she is undergoing a transformation from the inside out. She has more wolf DNA than she does human. It's as if the her wolf half is taking over her body, turning her into the actual beast."

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?" Bulkhead asked

"I'm afraid not, we don't have access to that type of technology."

"Yes we do."

"Bulkhead what do you mean? You should know that…"

"Look we don't have access to that kind of technology, but we know someone who might."

"No, no, no, no, we are not going to ask agent Fowler for help on this one. If he finds out what's happened to her, that she was experimented on by military scientist in an attempt to create the perfect solider."

"Which was a failed attempt that lead us to shut down the entire operation, for fear of our scientist making the same mistake." A voice said

Everyone turned around to find Agent Fowler standing in front of them, having heard the whole story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Her True Form.

The autobots were completely surprised at how Agent Fowler could come in here without setting of the proximity sensor. Even thought that was a mystery they were more focused on protecting Tailee.

"You autobots harbored a human that a part of a testing experiment that was abandoned a long time ago. It's my job to make sure all failed experiments are dealt with." Said Fowler

"Fowler, that kid has been through a lot and has a very difficult past. Do you really think that bring her to government officials is the best thing to do." Arcee said glaring blades at Fowler.

Just when things got bad, to makes things even worse Tailee walked right in on the argument. The moment she saw Fowler, her anger started at a boil and rose higher and higher. Her three friends Jack, Miko, and Raf were right behind her, but came to her side when they started what the situation was.

She started to lose her balance as flashbacks of what happened in her father's lab came to haunt her. Jack and Miko caught her bringing her back on her feet.

"Sorry kids, but she as to back to the people that made her this way. We may have abandoned this operation, but that doesn't mean that we know how to change the mistake that we made."

"Forget it, you're not goanna take this girl as long as I'm still here." Miko said stepping up against Fowler with Jack and Raf coming to her side to help defend their friend.

While they were arguing about whether or not she should go or not, Tailee lost her balance and fell to her knees hands on the ground. Her tail grew and black claws came, ears pointed and eyes turned pitch red again. But the transformation went further and further.

They were right in the middle of the argument, when suddenly they heard the sound of growling and snarling behind them. When they turned around they saw a giant black wolf showing its teeth and positioned to attack. They were horrified at what they saw Tailee turned into. A giant black wolf that would attack anything. Before anyone could react she ran towards them and jumped over the stairs and pinned Fowler to the ground.

Raf ran up the stairs and got in front of the giant wolf, It turned its attention from Fowler to Raf. Still growling and angry as the memory from before played through her mind again, which fueled her anger towards Fowler. She looked at Raf right in the eyes and stopped growling, her eyes changed again, but into bright green eyes and her fur turned white.

She looked down at Fowler and got of him. Then looked back at Raf.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tailee

They had no idea that she could talk even while in wolf, and they really had no idea that her transformation would go so far. She looked at them one last time and ran out the tunnel that went out into the desert.

On her way out she nearly ran into a blue and red truck, but quickly avoided being hit by jumping on its hood and jumped over it.

When Optimus transformed, he gave the others a look that said "What happened?" And you couldn't blame him seeing how Fowler came in and looked he had been attacked, and the white wolf that ran out of the base.

"Optimus let us explain what happened." Arcee said

"I believe that I can explain better than you can Arcee." Ratchet said as he walked in on what just happened

"I did a little more research on her wolf half, and discovered that the wolf was taking over her mind and forced her to transform into a different creature, with a simple spark of anger. Which would explain why she transformed when she saw Agent Fowler."

"Her memory of what she did came back to her again." Raf said with concern on his face.

"Whatever the reason, we find her before the decepticons do." Optimus said


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When Tailee ran out into the desert her eyes kept filling to the brim with tears as she felt the breeze run across her face. She transformed in front her friends and attacked someone, because of her anger. She made a decision that she could never let anyone of them see her ever again. She felt like she betrayed them and couldn't bear to see them ever again. Little did she know she was being watched again, this time by a giant mechanical bird like machine that sent back the screening of her!

"Hm, so the human is capable of transforming into a different creature. Interesting, if we can in find a way to influence her to join our side, her strength will be enough to tear the autobots to shreds." Megatron said

"All that's left is a matter of capturing her my lord" Starscream said

"Indeed Starscream, and to be sure that this mission goes on completed, I will be the one to lead it into victory."

"Lord Megatron, if I may suggest, Breakdown and I would be more than capable of capturing a human child. There is no need for you to waste your time one human." Knockout said

"Really? In case you haven't noticed, this human had been gifted with the ability to turn into an entirely different creature, and has the strength to tear out your very spark. But if you truly wish to face a human such as this on your own, far be it from me to stand in your way."

Knockout was surprised to know the power that this human possessed, to transform into another being, to gain the power to tear someone apart limb, from limb. It would seem that she was a very dangerous opponent that shouldn't be taken lightly. Knockout back downed from his proposal and let Megatron lead them to the girl.

Mean while on nearby cliff in the Nevada desert, Tailee was down in tears, literally. She was laying on her stomach still in wolf form; she didn't really feel like changing back into a human right now.

She was sulking in her own self pity for letting her new friends see a side of her she never wanted them to see. She decided that if they tried to find her she would just keep running. She just didn't have the courage to face them.

Suddenly her ears perked up at the sound of vehicles coming towards her along with the sound of the same humming from when she first encountered Megatron and Starscream. When she turned she saw a red sports car with a blue SUV beside it with black and red cars that all looked the same coming straight for her. Along with the two fly objects she lasted encountered. They all stopped right in front of her and transformed; the ones behind the red and blue vehicles prepared their guns to fire.

She got on her feet and let out a warning growl as her claws popped out. They watched as her eyes changed back to blood red, and her fur changed to pitch black. They all started to back away for knowing what she was capable of but felt relief when their leader landed in front of them.

"You guys again, how long do I have to put up with you." Tailee shouted as the fur on her back started to stand up.

"Calm yourself, we are here to make a simple deal with you." Megatron said

Tailee started to calm down but her guard up all the way.

"What kind of deal?"

"Tell me, are you not sick and tired of having to run every time human sees you like this?"

Tailee didn't respond, she stood there wracking her brain out about he was talking about.

"Think about it, every time your anger gets the best of you, you turn into this, if you were loyal to me, we can put a use to power to benefit us and yourself at the same time."

"So your saying you want me to join your side?"

"If you accept, I will guarantee that you'll find the end result very satisfying."

She stood there and thought about it for a moment. All her life she had to run because her anger got the best of her. People have rejected her because of her wolf half; if she was with the decepticons they use her power to take down the people that have rejected her. But if she refused they might try to take her by force. She was torn; having to think of an impossible decision, in an impossible time. She could join them and help them take over the planet, or she could run and be hunted down by the decepticons.

As she stood with her back to the cliff, she decided that there was no way she would join the decepticons eve if her life depended on it. That was also when they decided that they were going to take her by force.

Before they could try anything, she made a run for right through the middle of the group of decepticons. The decepticons started to shoot at her trying to find a way to her in her tracks. While on the run Tailee let out an extremely loud howl at the moon.

The decepticons on the other hand had no idea what she was doing. It took a couple of minutes, but another howl came out from the distance.

In the distance they could see a cloud of dust come out of the horizon. As it came closer and closer, they could something or something's in the cloud. There were tons of them in the cloud, whatever they were. Soon the cloud caught up with Tailee, and she was engulfed by the dust. The cloud suddenly stopped, and the decepticons came to a screeching halt. As the dust began to clear, they saw Tailee stand there in front of entire pack of white wolfs. All eyeing the decepticons and ready to attack.

They took their stances and got ready to take down the one that tried to hurt their fellow pack member.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

The pack finally attacked the decepticons using their claws and razor sharp fangs to tear their armor apart. Each decepticon was trying to make a grab for Tailee, but was pushed aside by her pack members. Megatron was thrown into her sight.

"Did you really think that I was a lone wolf? I had to learn how to be a wolf from someone, so I figured why not become a part of a wolf pack. Where I could learn how to be a real wolf from the real thing."Tailee said

As she glared down at Megatron she heard the sound of four engines coming up behind them. When she turned she saw the autobots coming in to help her. She backed down for a minute for the fear of facing them once again. Once her pack members saw how scared she was of the ones that were coming this way, about ten of them left the fight and came straight for the autobots. They transformed and got ready to defend themselves, but before the wolfs could sink their teeth into their armor, Tailee got in the way and kept them from hurting her friends.

"No guys don't, they're not the one you should, they are." Tailee shouted

"Guys why are you here?"Tailee asked as she looked up at all of them

"Tailee we are here to help you, no matter what you are, you are still a friend of the autobots. You do not deserve to be one them, to become a decepticon threat." Optimus said

"You just don't get it; I'm a threat no matter what you say. I have to face facts; I'll never be able to get control of my anger, and I'll never be free from such a horrible curse like mine." Tailee said as tears surfaced her face again.

While their conversation went on the battle behind them was getting worse. About five or six drones were killed by Tailee's pack. Not to mention how many scratches their claws gave Knockout, and of course he was enraged by that, but the decepticons were the one to get the worst of this battle. Megatron somehow managed to get out of that fight and lock his stare on the small black wolf that was with the autobots.

"Optimus, I appreciate how much you guys are concerned for me, but I just can't go back. Not after what I nearly did to Fowler." Tailee said in a heartbroken tone

"Tailee Fowler doesn't blame you for what happened, no one does, and you just need to learn how to it let go." Arcee said stepping in on the conversation

She looked up at Arcee and thought about it for a minute

"Guys, I… AHHHH!"

Tailee had been shot by Megatron with the Energon blaster on his arm. She fell unconscious to the ground as she changed back into a human.

Before the autobots could help her they too were shot, but instead by the drones, Megatron walked towards the unconscious girl as left over electricity covered her from top to bottom. He picked up the girl and ordered for his soldiers to fall back. Megatron transformed with Tailee in the cockpit, and took off for the sky, with the

Others following him on the ground.

**(Autobot base)**

The autobots could not believe that Megatron managed to get away and with Tailee in his hands. Who knows what kind of torture she's being put through right now?

"I can't believe that the 'King of the Cons' managed to take Tailee" Miko said

"What do you think they're goanna do to her?" Raf said in a concerned voice

"Well if I were a Con I would probably torture my prisoner until he or she did what I said." Jack said

"You got something there, but I doubt that Tailee will be manipulated that easily. Trust me, she will fight back, I know she will." Arcee said in a reassuring voice.

"You got that right; she's the best student I've ever trained." Bulkhead said

"She's also the best student I've trained too." Arcee interrupted

Bee did a clicks and whirls which probably meant the same thing they said.

"Oh come on she's probably the only student you guys ever had." Miko shouted in an annoyed voice

"You'd be surprised at how many rookies I've trained when I was a construction worker on Cyberton." Bulkhead said in response

"I just hope that Tailee can survive and find a way out of that warship."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Her new Master.

Tailee was being hung by her arm in the center of room with hardly any lighting. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly see, but as her vision came to she saw two drones standing in front of her. Their eyes were kept on the door, as if they were guarding her. Once they realized that she was awake, one of them called Lord Megatron.

"My Lord, the prisoner is awake, awaiting for your command sir." The drone said

"Bring her to me in the front of the ship." Megatron said

The two took the chains off her wrists and arms and one of them kept his grip on the girl to keep her from trying anything and the other was like a body guard for the other. As they came to the front of the ship they threw her to the floor in front of their leader. She looked up at the giant metal mech, completely terrified; her hands were kept together by these strange handcuffs they put on her to keep her from attacking.

"If you guys try anything on me I'm goanna… AHH." Tailee screamed as she was shocked with a prod.

"You really believe that you are a threat to me here? Your power may be impressive, but against more than a thousand decepticons soldier and their leader. I doubt you have the slightest chance." Megatron growled

"Just because you know I can transform, doesn't mean that you know what I'm capable of." Tailee growled back.

"Well luckily I don't plan to fight you, but I do plan to use your power as an advantage on the autobots. With your power at my side to aid me in the conquest to rule this planet, no one will dare stand against me. Not even the autobots will stand a chance."

"And how exactly are you going to get me to do what you want, because I rather be dyeing breathless on this very floor, than do what you say." Tailee said in a threatening tone.

Megatron gave her a dark smile, as his men brought in a light purple glowing crystal. He took the crystal in to his hand and glared down at the girl.

"Guards, remove her shackles." Megatron ordered

"Sir, are you sure that that is a wise choice?" Starscream said in an unsure tone

Megatron gave Starscream a death glare and he suddenly did as Megatron requested and removed her shackles from her wrists. Right when they were off she lunged into the air in an attempt to attack Megatron, only to be cut by the very crystal he was holding.

As she held on to her waist in an attempt to stop the pain, a dark purple glow formed around her and eyes glowed pitch white. She fell to her knees and it looked like her body was engulfed with a dark purple flame.

A beam of light surrounded her and she was lifted into the air as she underwent a very strange transformation once more. Her hair went from black to white, her eyes went from ocean blue to bright green wolf eyes; her tail grew only it had small white strips on it. Even her cloths changed.

Her blue jean jacket had disappeared into nothing, her grey T-shirt changed into a sleeve-less black tank top. Her long jeans turned into tight black jeans that had a silver belt with a gold belt buckle and a hand gun pocket on the side, with the same Energon blaster she used in practice with the autobots.

Before it was all over a bright light filled the entire room, blinding everyone for a short amount of time. When light was gone she stood anew in front of Lord Megatron, and kneeled before him.

Megatron gave a dark and evil smile that signified his victory.

"Rise, do you promise to be loyal to me 'Lord Megatron' and do as I command?" Megatron asked to his new servant.

"Your wish is my command… Master." Tailee said as she bowed her head in respect

"And do you promise to destroy the autobots?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Tailee said with the same dark smile as Megatron


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Destroy the Autobots

Megatron sent Tailee with Knockout and Breakdown on a scouting mission for an Energon spot their sensors have picked up. Before they left Megatron told Tailee that if she saw one of the autobots, show no mercy in their destruction. She agreed without hesitation.

As they left through the ground bridge, they appeared in some large grass lands, with mountains in the background. A breeze came through the land, and the two mechs couldn't help but notice how she looked as the wind blew against her snow white hair.

Tailee kneeled down and placed one hand on the ground. The purple glow came back and it moved from her to the ground, sending out a silent sweep over the land like sonar, but it went much deeper into the earth. When the pulse came back, she got a vision of a gigantic mine completely filled to the brim with Energon.

She stood back up and went in that direction with Knockout and Breakdown following behind her.

"Excuse me for asking, but do you even know where you're going?"Knockout asked

She threw daggers at Knockout in the look she gave him, which intimidated him quit a bit.

"In case you are unaware, I can sense where Energon is and how far down it is in the earth." Tailee said in a level headed tone

"And how did you gain such a rare talent?"

"Dark Energon runs through my blood, and since I am infused with the very substance, I have become capable of seeking out its opposite."

"Opposite?"

"The Energon you need to live off of is life giving and gives the needs that the ones like you must have to survive. Dark Energon is it's opposite, to have the power to revive cybertroinion dead, forcing them to become mindless monsters, with the uncontrollable urge to destroy all in their path. It is the embodiment of evil which lies inside Energon. Or in terms the way my Master puts it, it is 'The Blood of Unicron'."

"Wait… this is it." Tailee said as she stood over a spot on top of a hill.

Tailee then activated the comm. Link device she had given to her by Soundwave, so she contact the ship at any time.

"My Lord, we found an Energon vain, a big one, and according to my power it's a like a huge mine down there." Tailee said through the comm. Link

"Excellent work my dear, what is your position?"Megatron asked

"The same one that was used to ground bridge us here, but few more meters north."

"Good, were heading for your position now."

After that the link ended they waited patiently for the ship. Tailee kept her distance from the two, and sat cross-legged on the ground at the top of a hill.

The two couldn't help but notice that even though she was a decepticon now, she still looked so at peace with the world. It was like she was controlling the wind, telling it which way to go and how fast it could be. Knockout didn't realize it yet but he had been staring at her for some time now.

A few minutes had past and Tailee felt a disturbance in the wind, something was coming for them in the air. She got up on her feet and was prepared for the ship's landing.

"Alright you two, look alive, the ship is coming in for a landing."Tailee demanded

The two got to their feet as soon as she said to. As they were ready to be picked up by the ship, Tailee felt a second disturbance, this time on the ground. They turned to find the autobots coming in for a fight.

Four of them had come, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee. As they unearthed their weapons, they were stunned to see what happened to Tailee, to see the dramatic change she went through. Her hair was different, her clothes were different, even her eyes were different.

"Autobots, surprised to see us or your old comrade." Knockout said with a sly smile.

"What did you do to her?"Arcee asked in a threaten voice

"Well I will say the affects of Dark Energon are impressive, even on a human."

Their eyes widened with terror, for knowing that Tailee was mutated with the power of Dark Energon. Optimus put away his guns and brought out his blades instead.

Tailee saw the ship coming in and decided not to let the autobots interfere with the plan to mine for this spot of Energon. She took out her Energon pistol and took aim. The autobots backed up to show they were not interested in a fight, at least not yet.

Bumblebee tried to talk to her with a few clicks and whistles, and Tailee just gave him a intimidated look.

"No Bee I'm not interested in starting a fight, unless my master says so." Tailee said

"Master?"Bulkhead said with confused look on his face.

"My Master, 'Lord Megatron' I take orders from him and no one else."

"Tailee, Megatron is not your Master, but you are your own master. You can make your own decisions and do not to take orders from anyone but yourself."Optimus said in a calm tone

Tailee started to loosen up and was close to putting the pistol away, for that moment she believed she wasn't meant to be a decepticon. The thought went away when she shook her head and aimed again only this time she shoot him in the stomach and got ready for a fight.

Knockout and Breakdown were fixing to go in and help cause they knew that Megatron would have their heads on a wall if the Autobots got Tailee back. Breakdown took on Bulkhead like he always did, while Knockout took on Bumblebee. Optimus and Arcee took on Tailee who changed into her wolf half.

Her wolf half didn't look all that different the only difference was the white stripes on her stomach and back. She also had the same blood red eyes from before. Her first target was Arcee considering how she took her down so easily during their training. She claws practically ripped her armor apart. It also left claw marks on her sides and one claw mark on her face.

Arcee was putting up a good fight, bring blow after blow, but Tailee was just a little more clever than she was by playing dead and giving her a surprise attack. Optimus managed to get Tailee away from Arcee and pinned her to the ground holding the blade up to her neck.

"Tailee I have no intention on sending you to your death here and now, but you must reconsider in straying from the path that Megatron has set for you. Stray from this path and do not try to become a threat to this world."

"MASTER!" Tailee screamed as her eyes glowed white again

Megatron heard her despite cry for help and decided to save her, with the additional help from Soundwave. He left the ship to see Tailee being kept to the ground by Optimus; he fired his guns sending Optimus flying across the ground and into Arcee.

"Soundwave, take Tailee back the ship, I'll take care of this."Megatron said as he gave Optimus a death glare.

"I'm staying here; I'm not missing out on a fight with the autobots." Tailee said in anger

Megatron told her once more to go with Soundwave to the ship, but instead before she was about to leave, she saw Knockout down for the count, her eyes changed to an even darker shade of red as if she was ready to kill someone. She darted toward the one that was fighting Knockout (In this case happens to be Bumblebee). And threw him off of Knockout. She pinned him to the ground and gave him a horrifying death glare.

"Don't ever touch him again." Tailee growled at Bumblebee

Bumblebee became terrified by the way she acted, trying to protect the Cons'; attempting to kill an autobot for the sake of someone she hardly knew. Next thing you know she'll be ripping out their sparks one by one. After threaten Bumblebee like that she got of him and turned her attention back to Megatron.

"Like I said I'm not leaving."

Megatron was completely surprised by her not following orders like she supposed to, it began to occur to him that Dark Energon affects on a human do not intend to last that long. He became concerned that she would return to normal unless he did something and quick.

So instead of fighting off the autobots he picked her up in his hands and kept her in a tight grip with his blade at her throat. He was obviously trying to threaten the autobots by tempting to kill a friend, even though she was with the decepticons.

"Sir what are you doing?" Knockout said

"Getting us a way out, through the one thing an autobots cannot go against, and that is to bring harm to a human." Megatron said as his blade came closer to Tailee's neck.

Megatron was trying to use her to force the autobots to back off or someone will get hurt. Optimus felt his spark cringe at the idea of Tailee being used like that, and the other strange part was that Knockout was feeling the same thing, the only difference was he wanted to Tailee away from Megatron so she would be safe, but if he did it would be considered turning into a traitor. What could he do to help her? The longer they stayed the longer she stays in danger. The very idea of her getting hurt drove him insane, he had to do something quick or she may as well be killed by his leader.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 

As the decepticon war ship came closer Megatron backed up with the girl in hand. A ground bridge appeared for Megatron and the others; as soon as he got the chance he put his blade back into his subspace and ran through the portal with Knockout and Breakdown following right behind him.

The moment they were on the ship Tailee was thrown to the floor of the ship, looking up at the angered mech.

"Master please I meant no disrespect it's just that… I" She was stopped when Megatron nearly stomped on her.

"INSECT, when I give you an order, I expect you to obey." Megatron shouted

Tailee couldn't help but shake in fear in front of her master, while Knockout and Breakdown watched from the side lines. Breakdown saw a look on Knockout's face and he started to think that he was protective of this human, but that's not like him to care about anybody but himself. Then again he did know that Knockout had to repay Tailee somehow for saving him.

Right when Knockout was about to lose it Megatron told them to leave as his men brought in the same shard of Dark Energon he used on her before. The moment they left they could hear her scream in pain as the Dark Energon cut her again. Then the same light from before came through the door and shined brighter than last time.

Knockout acted like he could feel her pain as he flinched at the bloodcurdling scream. Little did he realize that she was now determined to obey Meagton's every command.

Breakdown could see the anger in his eyes knowing that was hurt again. He got the idea that he cared an awful lot about this human, but for what reason.

"Hey are you feeling alright?"Breakdown asked

"I'm fine, why?" Knockout said as he shook his head to clear his mind.

"No reason, but you seem to act different when ever your around Tailee."

"Different how?"

"Well for one thing you act like you care more about her safety than the way you look."

"Who's safety?" A voice said from behind

Knockout froze because he who the voice belonged to. When they turned around they saw Tailee looking curious about what they were talking about.

Knockout had no idea what to say to her, he got lost in the glow of her bright green eyes. Breakdown saw that Knockout had no idea what to do so he saved his sorry butt, by telling her that they needed to go out to the spot where they found the Energon. He said they could use some help with mining it. She had offered to come along, but they said it would probably be best if she stayed here. She wasn't going to argue with them, considering that she didn't want to get on Meagtron's bad side again. So she stayed behind.

When they left they didn't really have to go to the mining spot, but one of them really needed to be somewhere else to help clear his head.

Knockout just didn't understand why he felt this way about Tailee, I mean she was a human and he was a giant robot from another planet. And the one thing that bothered him the most; was he didn't know how she felt about him. Then again she rescue him and she didn't even know him all that much, dose she really have feelings for him or she just making sure that the decepticons numbers stay high. Either way it doesn't help the fact that he may like her more than he knows.

**(Autobot base)**

The autobots were at the computer with Ratchet to see exactly what happened to Tailee when she was captured by the decepticons. Ratchet did full scans on her outward appearance which clearly changed after her mutation.

"Did find anything yet Ratchet?" Arcee said pacing back and forth

"The only thing I found was that the decepticons used a form of substance that changed her from the inside out."

"But the questions is how are they doing it?" Bulkhead asked

"Well from what I have seen due to hours of countless studying, it seems that Knockout was telling the truth. She was infected with dark Energon."

"But this doesn't make any sense, when Raf was infected with dark Energon, he was close to dyeing, but when she and the dark stuff become one and the same, she gets a personality makeover and a new look. Why?"Arcee said with a confused look

"Well given the circumstances that she was already mutated once, but it was through a DNA experiment. So it must be that because of the experiments unique quality, it somehow tampers with the power of dark Energon. There for converting it effects so that it will only change her outer appearance, and her personality. And because she and Megatron have the same substance inside them, it has made so that she will only obey him, and he can control at any given time."

"So any ideas on how we can help her?"Bulkhead asked

"If we can get her back here to base I could perform the same thing that I did to cure Rafael. So basically we have only on option. We have to take her back here by force if necessary."

"If that's our only option I guess will just have to try."Arcee said

"It won't be that easy, than again nothing ever is. Given that Tailee had a quit the close call since our last encounter, I'm sure that Megatron will be keeping her close for now. So we have to wait until she's out in the open; that will be our opportunity."

"If you say so, I just hope she'll be ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 their time Together.

The autobots had made their plan to save Tailee and break the Cons' hold over her. The only problem would be a matter of waiting and watching, until she's out in the open. Now all they can do is pray that she can survive what Megatron does.

**(On the Nemesis)**

Since Tailee was confined to the ship she had decided to walk around the ship just to past the time. Learning more about the ship could be useful to her in some way. She had seen every part of that ship from the engine room to the bridge of the ship. The only place she hadn't been was outside on the very top.

While on the way up there she had to hide from a few drones so she couldn't get caught and sent to Lord Megatron. The only problem was right when she was about to make it to the door that led out she was stopped by Soundwave!

"Soundwave? What is it?" Tailee asked acting nervous.

Soundwave pointed in the direction from where she came from in the hall. Which probably meant for her to go back.

"Soundwave please the top of the ship is the only place I haven't been. I promise that I'll be careful."Tailee said putting her hands together.

Soundwave kneeled down to her and on his screen was the ship with a red dot in front of the ship showing Megatron's position.

"Yes I know Megatron wants me to stay on this ship where I'm safe, but… I need to do something to keep myself occupied. Please Soundwave just this once."

Soundwave didn't respond to the girls begging. However in the coiner just down the hall way Knockout was listening to her dispirit plea. At that moment he had decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, parten the interruption, but I believe that I have a solution to this." Knockout said walking towards the two.

Tailee was both curious and surprised by him trying to help her, but for some reason the moment he showed his self her heart started to beat harder and faster. She couldn't explain why she felt this way, but on the inside she was glad that Knockout was at least trying to helping her. Soundwave on the other hand just kept his stare on the red mech waiting for his solution.

"It's true that she is not allowed to leave the ship, but what's the difference if she goes to the top of the ship? Technically she's not leaving, just getting some air."

"Yes, exactly, I can't stand being in the same place for very long, and if I do I'm going to lose it."Tailee said

"Also if you truly want to be on the safe side, I'll go with her to be sure she is safe."

Tailee was trying her absolute hardest not to blush when she heard him offer to go with her. All of a sudden she felt as if her heart was floating in mid air. The thought of being with him made her feel something she never felt before, and to top it off it was a feeling from the heart. She started to think that her feelings for Knockout were different, but she didn't know how to put them into words.

Soundwave thought it would be best to have someone watch after her, and Knockout seemed like he was going to do just that. So nodded his head yes and let her go.

She was then thrilled that Soundwave let her out for the first time since their battle with the Autobots.

Knockout lowered his hand for her to climb onto, so she got on without hesitation. The moment they stepped out she could feel the sunlight touch her skin as it was a beautiful sunny day. As the ship moved forward she could feel the breeze go through her hair. She jumped off of Knockouts hand and looked over the edge of the ship to see a view of the mountain tops and a huge lake down bellow.

As Knockout watched over the small girl he couldn't help but gaze at how she looked. The sunlight lit up her bright white hair and reflected off her emerald green eyes. The air blew against her hair making it dance in the wind. He was completely transfixed by her beauty. However he started to notice that the smile she had on her face was beginning to fade and she was looking up to the sky.

"Tailee."Knockout said

"Yes?"Tailee said

"Are you feeling alright, you act as if something troubles you."

"I keep seeing images of the Autobots…and I'm there…with them. I not sure but I think… I think that fighting them is the wrong thing to do."

Knockout stiffened at what she just said; that fighting the autobots was wrong. He wasn't going to say anything about it, but began to think that her will is stronger than the Dark Energon. If was still doing or saying things that Megatron would disapprove of, then maybe there was a chance she could break free of its control and rejoin the autobots, but if that happens he would he only be resorted to trying to kill her under Meagatron's orders. He shuddered at the very idea of having to fight her, so he tried to get his mind off of it by directing his attention back to Tailee, who was for some reason sniffing the air.

"What… are you doing?" Knockout asked with a confused look on his face.

"I can smell the animals that surround that lake. I have to get down there." Tailee said

"Look you know you're not allowed to leave the ship for a while, and why do need to be down there anyways?"

"The wolf half of me has to hunt for food. If I don't go out on my hunt soon I'll starve."

Knockout was aware that humans needed to eat if they want to survive, and stay alive, but he couldn't just take her to the lake for a midmorning hunt. If he did Megatron would turn him into scrap metal. Either way he did have to find a way to get down there or she really will starve. He then thought that if she were talk to Megatron then she might have a chance, maybe.

Knockout told Tailee what he thought and she agreed with him, to Knockout's surprise. If she could stand up to Megatron then she really will have a sporting chance.

So at that moment Tailee left the sky deck (and P.S that's what I wanted to call the top of the ship, sorry for not calling it that earlier, hope it doesn't bother you.) and went to the bridge of the ship where Megatron was.

Knockout was going to help anyway he could, but stayed back for fear of Megatron.

"Master, I don't mean to intrude but… it's important for me to head down to that lake for my hunt."Tailee said with her head bowing in respect.

"Tailee… You know too well that you are forbidden to leave this ship. And I thought I made it clear the last time we spoke."Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron, if I may, it is quite crucial for to eat if they are to survive. And since her wolf half has a much larger hunger than an ordinary human, it is important for to go on this hunt."Knockout said

Megatron thought about it for a minute, but was interrupted by Tailee.

"One more thing… If you don't it is very much possible for a human to die of hunger."

With that she gained his full attention, it was true that he needed her alive, her strength gave him the advantage in a battle. Esp. her wolf half, with the dark Energon enhancing her power, she truly was a force to be reckoned with.

"Very well, you may go, but you must have someone to accompany you on the way." Megatron finally said.

Tailee tried to hide it as best she could, Megatron actually let her do something she needed, and secretly wanted to do. The only thing was she had to find someone to come with her.


	11. Author's note

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say this, but I plan to take this story down pretty soon. I mean come on lets face it, nothing is in character, there are to many spelling errors, and the whole story plot doesn't even make sense. But don't worry, I plan to replace it with a new TFP story, and hopefully it will be better than this. Again I am so sorry, but if I couldn't think of anything for this story for about a year, lets face it, its just gotta go.**

**I'll get rid of it when all of its viewers has seen this note. Again I am truly sorry.**


End file.
